Driver assistance may include any relief that is provided to an individual associated with a vehicle with the aim of increasing individual protection and enhancing driver experience. Driver assistance systems may include surround view systems capable of generating a three-dimensional virtual view of a surrounding of the vehicle through multiple cameras that are positioned around the vehicle. Typically, the surround view systems may stitch together images from the multiple cameras and generate the surround view from a virtual camera position where the virtual camera position is coupled to the multiple physical cameras, whereby the virtual camera maintains a relative position to the physical cameras. The surround view derived from the virtual camera position may be presented to the driver. Although the term “surround” implies that a view is generated that allows viewing all around the vehicle, and typical systems may in fact provide a top-down view of the vehicle's surroundings, further enhancements on surround view systems allow the systems to create perspectives as if viewing the vehicle from a viewpoint other than top down and which do not necessarily display the entire vehicle surroundings. In such systems, however, the view created is relative to the vehicle (and the physical cameras on the vehicle) and will move with the vehicle.